


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 7

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I tag as I go, Kinktober, Markus has so much work to do, No Beta, The focus is on North here, humping/grinding, she is not happy about it, so North makes due on her own, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 7!This is what will happen on Day 7:a.) Humping/Grinding - North/Markus
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Kudos: 6





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 7

**Author's Note:**

> First hetero ship today! Had some fun with that!
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> North has to make due, because Markus is still at work and she has needs. So beside that, it is also some time for a little payback.

Turning over once more time, North let out a frustrated vine. 

_ Fuck Markus _

**_Fuck! Markus!_ **

She knew how important it was, that they worked with the humans to build a better path for the future. And yes, she understood that this couldn’t be made possible with violence. She had seen the error in her ways okay. But she had some reasoning!

But being angry over this was beside the point. The point was that Markus was working late again, having to do something for the Senate - she hadn’t really listened - and wasn’t in bed with her. Where he belonged after hours! For fucks sake!

But no, her boyfriend was inside his new fancy office going over data and date, while she was staying in their bed, cold and alone and horny. 

Oh man, was she horny. Which wasn’t helped at the least with Markus not being here. 

She huffed again. 

_ Fuck men! Everything you have to yourself! _

Turning onto her bed, she tried to relax as she pushed her hand down her body. The other landed on her breast under her too big sleeping shirt, one of Markus. 

But even she after a few minutes had to see that doing the normal stuff that made her go off wasn’t helping now. She let go over her body, with a frustrated sign, taking over the bed like a starfish. 

She was too lazy to go to her dresser and get one of her toys, which she surprisingly hadn’t brought because Markus was so often absent. They both had a healthy sex life and enjoyed using them together. 

Letting her eyes wander over the dark room, her eyes fell on Markus' side of the bed, to be precisely on his pillow. And an idea formed in her head, how she could finally go off and teach Markus a little lesson. 

\-----

\-----

She needed a little to get herself and the pillow in position, scrunching it up so it was to her liking and ready for its new use. Positioning herself with a naked chest to the headboard, so she could hold onto it, she kneeled over the soft pillow. 

A tingle starting up from her lips as soon as she touched it, the fabric of the case smooth and cold against her hot center. Stabilizing herself against the headboard with her arms, knees having a safe hold, she started to move, grinding down into the pillow.

She groaned happily against the pressure she was feeling, having lined up the seam of the pillow with her grinding and so her clit was rubbing against it. After a few seconds, she found a rhythm, letting her body weight assist in her movement against the surface she had created. 

It was different from what she knew, it wasn’t the experienced movements she could do on her own, knowing where to touch exactly, to stroke the fire hard and fast. Nor was it like Markus touch, which was also a tack to gently, bringing her pleasure leisurely and without haste, no matter how much she asked him to. No, it was simpler, not less unfulfilling as the others, a slow flame, getting her inch by inch closer to what she desired. 

The cool material felt nice under her slightly breached slips, with her directly grinding on the seam, making small tingles raise up her body. She could feel herself how she slowly was wetting the fabric, with every movement. Leaving a mark just as she intended. 

A hard grind downwards, made her grasps the seam rubbing merciless against her sensitive clit. She fell forward a little, losing her footing, catching herself against the headboard for a better hold. Getting her back in a safe position, she bulked up the pillow under her again, starting once more. 

Chasing now this particular feeling. that had set her a flame for a second before it was sadly lost. She moaned softly as she found the close substitute, balling her fist in the wood of the headboard. Now that the good spot was found, she made it her mission to not let it go for the rest of the ride.

The pleasure being stroked higher and higher inside her belly, making her feel warm all over. One hand moving from the headboard, she squeezed her right breast, using her fingers to play with the nipple there, pulling harshly on it. She groaned at the pleasure it was giving here, adding up to what she was already feeling. 

With a last hard grind down, she could feel herself fall over, moaning. Her orgasm hitting her low and without real warning, just a feeling that has swelled up over time. She kept on moving, her body riding out the aftershocks she was feeling zipping through her body.

She slumped a little forward, resting, a tremur getting through her body. She felt sated. Resting like this for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow, she started slowly to move. Sitting up from the pillow and falling back onto her own side of the bed.

She closed her eyes for a second, sighing happily and sated. Before glancing over to the bedside of Markus, the sheets rumbled and the pillow still scrunched up and her slick on it. A grin found the way to her face.

Quickly she went and set anything back into place, as good as she could, she was no household model after all. She got her sleeping shirt back from the end of the bed, where she had thrown it and put it on, then she settled back into her own pillows, draping the one blanket on the bed over herself. 

With a grin on her face, she closed her eyes to rest, Markus would be in for a surprise when he finally would come to bed. 

  
  



End file.
